


trans girl innit 2

by solace404



Series: trans tommy [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Shopping, Trans Female Character, Trans Tommyinnit, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace404/pseuds/solace404
Summary: step 1. repress gender dysphoria for all of your lifestep 2. have a crisis after someone calls you a lesbianstep 3. find out you're a trans girlstep 4.  ? ??  ? ? ? ?  ?? ?? ?? ? ?? ?-----tommy doesn't know what to do but she knows something needs to be done.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: trans tommy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991500
Comments: 71
Kudos: 1061





	trans girl innit 2

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed and not proof read please have mercy.

Its been three days since she figured out she was a girl. Three days of confusion, realization and crippling dysphoria. After figuring out what was wrong everything got clearer, but also so much worse. When she looked in the mirror she knew _why_ she felt this way, and now she couldn't ignore it. Victoria - which is the name she was thinking of changing to- would now flinch when she was called 'Tommy' and 'he'. It felt weird before, but now it was just plain _wrong._

Last night, the teen was up for a very long time thinking about what she should name herself. Victoria is what she decided on, Tori for short- or maybe Vicky. Victoria decided today was the day when she would say her name to Wilbur, and today was the day she would tell her friends.

She hadn't talked all that much to Wilbur since she came out, the extent of their conversation was Wilbur linking some websites that sold feminine but not too obviously 'female' clothing and they also talked briefly about coming out to others. But other than that, Tori kept to herself, thinking. But today, today she knew something had to be done if she were to stay sane. 

Tori dressed up in a large black Pool Hall brand hoodie, not wishing to see her far too-flat chest and masculine build. She washed her face today, something she didn't used to do all that often because it made her feel like a girl; and while that felt good, it felt dirty and like she was betraying something. Recently though, Tori founder herself not caring about betraying the transphobes in her life. The teen also put on a practically invisible amount of eyeliner and mascara. 

She took a deep breath and clicked on Wilbur's contact, briefly reading over past conversations and exchanges before typing. 

**[Tommyinnit] hola big man**

**[Wilbur Soot] greetings child Today**

**[Tommyinnit] i've decided on a name**

**also i want to come out to the discord**

**[Wilbur Soot] pog dude**

**whats your name?**

**[Tommyinnit] victoria :D**

**tori for short. maybe vicky haven't decided**

**[Wilbur Soot] well hello toriinnit :)**

Victoria felt a weight lifted off her chest. The relief of being called your name, your _real_ name is unlike anything else. Her hands were shaking; whether it be from anxiety or excitement she didn't know. She hadn't even heard he name out-loud and she already knew she could never go back. Today was the day, Victoria Simons would come out to her friends. And one day, Victoria Simons will come out to the world. 

**[Tommyinnit] :D**

**hey will, i think i'm ready to come out to my friends.**

**[Wilbur Soot] i'll be here for you**

**good luck**

**is there anyway you want me to help?**

**[Tommyinnit] i think i can do it myself**

**thank you, will.**

**[Wilbur Soot] of course, tori.**

It took a while to decide how she wanted to do it. She decided she would come out via the @everyone feature. Tori knew they were all going to be accepting of her, but she was still petrified beyond belief. She knew she wanted to tell Tubbo on call. He was her best friend for goodness sake. Because Tubbo would be the most nerve-racking, she decided to start with him. 

Her mouse hovered over the call button for a while, wavering slightly with the shake of her sculpted pianist hands. 

"Fuck it." she hissed under her breath, clicking the phone icon as fast as she could. Tori didn't even have time to prepare a last minute speech before Tubbo answered the call. 

" _Hello!"_ Tubbo greeted with his soft and rather nasally voice. 

"'Ello big man." Tori greeted in response, trying her best to keep her voice stable. "You mind if I cut straight to the chase?" she asked gingerly. 

There was silence for a moment as Tubbo took in his friend's tone and word choice. " _Of course! Whats up, Tommy?"_

She flinched but it gave her the determination she needed to go through with her plan. 

"I-I, uh, I'm trans." She rushed out before waiting a moment and elaborating, "I'm going by Victoria- or Tori- now and also she-to-the-her pronouns. I ain't no man no mo'" She exasperated, attempting to light the atmosphere. 

Tubbo took a moment to think again, taking in the information and choosing his words carefully. " _I don't know much about this Tom-Tori, but I'll always be your best friend no matter what!_ " He said, with a smile in his voice. " _Also I have a question, if you don't mind._ " He inquired. 

"Ask away, big man." She said, letting her head lay on her hand, finally relaxing. 

" _Lesbianinnit?"_ Was the only word he said, nothing less and nothing more. 

"PFHAHAHAHAHHA YES!! LESBIANINNIT!" She exclaimed with a laugh, the atmosphere instantly changing for an almost tense one to the duo's normal lighthearted one. 

The two teens spent another hour talking and laughing. When their time together was coming to an end, Tori decided to share her plans with Tubbo. Tubbo promptly agreed to support her and aid in anyway he could. When the two left the call, Victoria was alone with her thoughts and anxieties again. She wished desperately she was back in a call with Tubbo but there were things that had to be done. 

She clicked on the icon of the server containing all of her YouTuber friends, all of which were from the DreamSMP, and started typing a message. She didn't proofread it, in fear of chickening out, and posted it to the main text channel. 

**[lesbianinnit] @everyone hola mi amigos, i have an announcement: i am going by she/her and victoria (tori) from now on :D <3 **

Victoria logged out of Discord the moment she posted the message, fearing the results. She didn't get on until the next day. 

* * *

**[wilby] TORI INNIT POG!**

**[tubbo] lezbian innit :D**

**[dadza] finally a daughter**

**[dream] POG! Victoria, I'm so glad I met you and I hope you know that we will all support you in your endeavors! Thank you so much for telling us <3! **

**[badboyhalo] owo <3 **

**[niki] YES!!! <3 <3 <3 **

**[techno] :thumbs_up:**

**Author's Note:**

> you wanna write trans tommy so fucking bad i know you do
> 
> (p.s. y'all have actually been writing trans tommy and i just think thats neat.)


End file.
